


Taking what I want, and call it Mine

by BroadwayBaggins



Category: Mercy Street (TV)
Genre: Eloping, F/M, References to Alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayBaggins/pseuds/BroadwayBaggins
Summary: The bourbon gives her strange ideas.
Relationships: Alice Green & Frank Stringfellow
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Taking what I want, and call it Mine

"Let's run away, you and I, tonight, before we can think better of it!” she cried.

He blinked in surprise, certain that he had misheard her outburst. He could just barely make out her expression in the dim firelight, but when she looked up at him, he thought for a moment that her cheeks were streaked with tears. And was that...alcohol on her breath?

“Very funny,” he drawled, still convinced that he hadn’t heard her right. What she was suggesting...it was impossible. They could never. She would be missed--both of them would! They would be tracked down, made to come to their senses, and if they went through with it and they were made to come back, she would be ruined forever, and her sister...

“I’m not joking,” she snapped, taking hold of him by his lapel, pulling him close. There was alcohol on her breath. Bourbon, he decided. He didn’t know she drank bourbon. He wondered where she’d gotten it, if she had paid a servant to procure it for her, or if she’d snuck into her father’s study on quiet feet to steal herself a glass...

“Think about it,” she whispered. “Think of what we could do together. We could be great, you and I--and what we could do for the Cause...”

"It’s mad. _You’re_ mad. And you’re drunk. You don’t know what you’re saying--” He tried to reason with her, but she pushed him away once, slapping him ineffectually before grabbing at him again. He tried to squirm out of her grasp, then decided it wasn’t even worth the effort to do that. 

“I do so know what I’m saying.”

“You want to marry a failed spy. A man on the run. You, who could have anyone you wanted. And what about your sister?”

“I don’t care,” she hissed. “I don’t care, Frank, I don’t! She can rot for all I care! Her and that...that damned...”

“Shhh. You’ll upset yourself,” he soothed, running his hands up and down her back in an effort to calm her. The last thing he needed was for her to start screeching and attract attention to them.

“Don’t touch me,” she whispered, but she stayed there in his arms. It didn’t feel half bad, if he was being honest.

“We can’t,” he repeated, less sure now. “We can’t, Alice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing Alice? Writing FRANK? Writing...Frank and Alice? It's more likely than you think.
> 
> I really don't know where this is going or if it will continue, but it was damn FUN to write, because Alice is a mess and maybe...Frank enjoys that? And they're both actual disasters and it's fun to imagine the chaos they would wreak together.
> 
> The first sentence was prompted to me by the incomprable middlemarch. The title comes from "Hold me Down" by Halsey which is...SUCH an Alice song, particularly in the context of Frank and also her relationship with Emma.


End file.
